Начална страница
Welcome to the Transformice Wiki! Mouse Maps Titles Game modes Minigames Shop Events Badges Consumables Characters Cartoon series Locations Atelier 801 Admins Shaman Controls Commands Experience Techniques Tribes Controls Skill Tree Cartouches Techniques Creations Shaman modes Items Transformice is a free online multiplayer game created by Melibellule and Tigrounette owned by Atelier 801. The objective of this game is to collect cheese playing as a mouse character, and take it back to the hole in exchange for a currency, not surprisingly named cheese. This cheese can be spent on items, map creation or other things, such as starting up a tribe of mice. In the majority of maps, a shaman is needed to aid in getting the mice to the cheese and into the mouse hole, using wide selection of tools that can be conjured by the shaman to create various contraptions to get to the cheese. News news For a full list of all the game's updates, view Updates (current: V1.512); and for a list of previous events, view Events. News Updates Game Antarès 31 July 2019 Space! Adventure! LASERS! Find all this and more in Antarès! Build your own ship and test your skillz against other players, showing everyone who the #1 spaceship pilot is! Play game Game Transformice Adventures! 18 May 2019 Do you like mice? Do you like fantasy? Do you like epic combat? No? Oh. Well you should check out Transformice Adventures anyways! The game is currently on kickstarter, and until 7 June 2019 a demo of the game is available to play! You can not only play the game on a browser, but on Steam as well! Join the madness! (Discuss) Other New nickname system 12 March 2018 A # system was implemented for usernames, allowing players to choose any username, even if it was taken before. Players who registered before this system have been given a free name change. This applies to all Atelier 801 games. (Discuss) Other Dead Maze released 13 February 2018 After years of work and months of testing, Dead Maze is now available to play! The recommended way to play is through Steam, although you can also play online at deadmaze.com or on sites such as Armor Games. Other God's Paw minigame 25 April 2017 As part of the Ludum Dare 38, Tigrounette and Melibellule have made a new minigame, God's Paw! It requires no login/password to play and it made in HTML5 instead of Flash. 1.356 New Community platform. 8 February 2017 "Hello dear mice! Some news regarding the new community platform: the big update will take place this Wednesday. We wanted to make sure that this new platform would be as nice and clean as possible for you to enjoy." Other Win a Transformice plushie! (ends on 1 February 2017) 23 January 2017 Announcement: "Follow us on instagram.com/transformice/ to have a chance to win a Transformice plushie! We will draw one of our lucky followers on February the 1st!" (source) Version 1.513 Release date 28 March 2019 Official links No official announcement New features New items: fur, head, hair Version 1.512 Release date 14 March 2019 Official links Small announcement Big annoucement New features New hands, hair and fur items Updated features Saint Patrick's Day 2019 event added. Version 1.511 Release date 28 February 2019 Official links Small announcement New features New hair, hands and fur items Updated features To prevent the proliferation of spambots and for your safety, we have reinforced the monitoring of whispers in game. Valentine's Day 2019 event removed. Version 1.510 Release date 18 February 2019 Official links Small announcement Updated features For the Hangman of the Valentine's Day map, the hashtag is no longer present if the soulmate has a unique nickname. Otherwise, the hashtag is the last character to be revealed. Version 1.509 Release date 14 February 2019 Official links Small announcement Big annoucement New features New ears, neck and fur items Updated features Valentine's Day 2019 event added Version 1.508 Release date 31 January 2019 Official links Small announcement New features New eyes, neck and fur items Updated features Christmas 2018; New Year's 2019 and Epiphany 2019 events removed Update: 28 January 2019 (Unknown version) Release date 28 January 2019 Official links Small announcement Bug fixes When we reached the maximum stock of king cake slice, it was no longer possible to validate the daily quest of picking up the king cake slice. Update: 24 January 2019 (Unknown version) Release date 24 January 2019 Official links Small announcement New features You now only need 2 charms instead of 4 to finish the Adventure Calendar of the Epiphany event. It is also easier to obtain the charms. Update: 17 January 2019 (Unknown version) Release date 17 January 2019 Official links Small announcement New features New hair, head and fur items Updated features Epiphany 2019 event added Update: 10 January 2019 (Unknown version) Release date 10 January 2019 Official links Small announcement New features When there are several events in progress, the maps of the same event will not be able to appear twice in a row. Bug fixes When using a letter consumable, pressing Enter to validate the recipient's nickname allowed to override the hashtag verification. The daily quest buying an item from the store only worked with look items. Update: 03 January 2019 (Unknown version) Release date 03 January 2019 Official links Small announcement New features New head, hair and fur items Updated features New Year's 2019 event added About the wiki • Policies • Style guide • Staff • Getting started • Links Sandbox • Privacy policy • Copyrights • About protected pages • About templates • Community Portal Transformice is copyright 2010–2019 Atelier 801. The Transformice Wiki is in no way affiliated with Atelier 801. Play Transformice Play in fullscreen